Aerrow and Piper in Mind Links and Pain
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper while on the Far Side start getting strong headaches from the Binding thanks to Cyclonis what will happen? PiperxAerrow OC: Trixie (Voiced by: Chiara Zanni) introduced.


Aerrow and Piper in Mind Links and Pain

Note: No Negative reviews please

The Storm Hawks had been on the Far Side for 6 hours and Aerrow was starting to feel down.

"We struck a major victory against Cyclonis." said Finn.

"Yeah we did but Cyclonis escape and we won't celebrate until Cyclonis is captured and arrested." said Aerrow sternly.

"And we need a plan." said Piper.

"Plans take too long." groaned Finn.

"No Piper is right we know nothing about the Far Side except a place of unspeakable power." Aerrow pointed out. "So none of us leave the Condor by any means at all."

"You got it Aerrow." said Junko.

(Radarr chirps)

"(Finn groans) Alright you're the boss Aerrow I wish you'd be more fun."

"There's a time and a place for fun but after we nail Cyclonis." said Aerrow. "(sighs) I need some air I'll be on the deck."

"Aerrow you ok?" asked Piper.

"Yeah just need a little peace you think of a plan." instrusted Aerrow as he went to the deck.

Piper looked at Aerrow worryingly for him.

"We are so doomed." said Stork.

"Stork for now beat it we aren't doomed just land the Condor behind that rock and that is an order." ordered Piper.

Junko and Radarr both decided to keep quiet so not to be told off by either Aerrow or Piper but they were worried for both of them. While they were worried Piper went to her room to think of a plan but couldn't think of anything they she felt a sharp pain in her head and heard Cyclonis laughing!

"CYCLONIS GET OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!" she yelled and the pain stopped...for now then she went to find Aerrow still sitting on the deck. "Sorry Aerrow I can't think of anything for the moment and I have a headache."

"You look like you had one." noted Aerrow.

Piper then collapsed on the floor screaming and holding her head.

"CYCLONIS PLEASE STOP!" she cried but this time she didn't then Aerrow grabbed Piper's hands.

"CYCLONIS GET OUT OF PI'S HEAD!" yelled Aerrow and they both glowed blue and it siezed the pain in Piper's head. "Piper how do you feel?"

"A little better thanks Aerrow." replied Piper and she hugged Aerrow then she had an idea. "Let's get some air infact all the team can do that but stay in a group. What do you think of that idea Aerrow?"

"Maybe the best plan we have." replied Aerrow.

So all the team went for a walk around the streets of a terra east of the Condor but Finn pulled Junko and Radarr away from Aerrow and Piper.

"I knew they'd do that." groaned Piper.

"(Stork sighs) I'll go get them."

"Do that." replied Aerrow.

So Stork relucantly did then Aerrow and Piper saw a man attacking a girl their age.

"Please leave me alone!" begged the girl.

"Come on you know that's not going to happen." smirked the man.

"We gotta help." said Piper.

"And we will without the Binding it has caused enough trouble." noted Aerrow and they both punched the man away from the girl.

"Thanks sir and ma'am." said the girl. "This guy has wanted me for a slave for months he has a new boss a Master Cyclono?"

"Master Cyclonis." corrected Aerrow and Piper.

"Ah yes I'm Trixie."

"We're the Storm Hawks the only two along with four others who have defeated Cyclonis." explained Piper then Aerrow collapsed. "Aerrow!"

Aerrow's Head

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh I know because I made you collapse."

"Dark Ace how the hell did you get into my head?"

"Oh you and your girlfriend's link is making the Binding link with my atoms." smirked Dark Ace.

"I don't get it."

"(Dark Ace laughs) I know how fun is that!"

Reality

"ARGH!" cried Aerrow.

"Aerrow what happened?" asked Piper.

"Dark Ace got into my head he says his atoms are linked with our link but I don't know how." sighed Aerrow. "I need to rest my head."

"You do that Trixie could you take us to a place so we can rest?" asked Piper to Trixie.

"Sure there's a motel just in front of you." said Trixie. "And thanks for getting Tornado off my back."

"Our pleasure." said Piper on both her's and Aerrow's behalf. "Aerrow how's your head?"

"Still in pain." replied Aerrow as he held Piper. "You think Cyclonis is trying to mess with our Binding Link and using Dark Ace as a distraction?"

"Best guess we have." said Piper.

Then they both got sharp headaches.

Aerrow and Piper's heads

"You two guessed it I am using Dark Ace as a distraction now to make you two kill each other." cackled Cyclonis.

"WHat the hell?" asked Aerrow.

"I won't kill Aerrow!" protested Piper.

"I am not giving you both a choice." sniggered Cyclonis.

Reality

Aerrow and Piper's eyes glowed purple and grabbed some knives. But Aerrow and Piper were trying to free each other from Cyclonis' power which is far easier said than done as you can tell.

"(Piper groans) Aerrow remember what you said?"

"(Aerrow groans) I do."

"Well I'd be willing to die with you and you alone Aerrow but not like this." replied Piper as she dropped the knife and kissed Aerrow freeing them both from the dark binding power. "Aerrow you ok?"

"I am thanks to you." replied Aerrow. "This darkness in the Binding must be from this unspeakable power."

"I agree." replied Piper.

Then Trixie came in.

"You two look like you'd have hell." she said.

"We've had Cyclonis is our sworn enemy and she abusing your side of Atmos' power for herself." warned Piper.

"I understand." replied Trixie.

"Just be careful who you trust." Aerrow also warned.

"I refuse to trust Cyclonis she killed my parents." explained Trixie then Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr came in. "Friends of yours?"

"We're the Storm Hawks we're here for Cyclonis." explained Junko.

"She's at the biggest mountain on a terra 1000 miles away from here." said Trixie.

"We need a plan." said Aerrow. "But that can wait for today me and Piper have been having headaches."

"I agree besides me and Aerrow need to have a deep talk." agreed Piper.

"We'll leave you alone." said Trixie.

"Thanks." replied Aerrow and as soon as Trixie and the other Storm Hawks left he turned to Piper. "Pi after today I realize that we are probably in danger of being corrupted by the Binding but I plan to face it if you are Pi."

"I am." replied Piper. "We're the Storm Hawks we've faced Cyclonis, Murk Raiders, Gangsters, Monsters, Raptors and rogue Sky Knights if that can't stop us neither can the Binding...I hope."

"Pi I almost lost you 8 hours ago like you said we wouldn't last one day without you." sighed Aerrow. "And I believe that if you died I'd never feel the same again how I made the Binding heal you I don't know but all I care about is you what I'm saying Piper is I love you."

Piper smiled.

"I feel the same Aerrow we have known each other since 6 minutes after birth and I can't imagine my life without you Aerrow I love you too." said Piper and they kissed deeply. "Should we?"

"If you want too." replied Aerrow.

"I want too." replied Piper and they kissed even deeper.

Fade Out

See Aerrow and Piper next time in Storm Hawks.


End file.
